A situation extême, décision extrême
by kamyange
Summary: HPDM et LMRL, vous êtes prévenus . Harry reçoit une lettre assez particulière... Devinez de qui ?
1. Lettre non anonyme

Salut ! Bon c'est ma première fanfic, donc compassion et tolérance.

Merci à ceux qui liront,j'espère recevoir des reviews (l'espoir fait vivre !) Je met cette fic en complète, mais je rajouterais peut-être quelques chapitres.

Bon alors :

Couple : Drago Malefoy/ Harry Potter

HOMOPHOBE S' ABSTENIR !

Le seul lemon est dans le deuxième chapitre.

BONNE LECTURE ! (faut que j'aprenne à le dire en japonais.)

-

-

**Lettre non anonyme.**

Je te salue, Potter.

Tu as du reconnaître le hibou, je me permets donc de passer les présentations rituelles.

…

Je ne sais pas trop par où commencer. Tu as surement remarqué que nos luttes incessantes ont perdu de leur piquant, que mes répliques sortent moins vite et blessent moins.

Et tu as raison.

« Pourquoi ? »

Je suis persuadé que cette question reste dans un recoin de ton esprit toute la journée, surgissant quand celui-ci commence à s'évader. Et je suis surement le seul dont tu remarque les changements, excepté tes si précieux amis.

Enfin.

Tu vas avoir la réponse à cette question Potter, ne t'en fait pas. A celle la et à d'autres, peut- être.

Je suis toujours Malefoy.

Je suis toujours un serpentard.

Et pourtant, depuis un certain temps je ne suis plus moi-même.

Nous sommes des antithèses, des Némésis, tous ses mots qui sonnent de façon magique à mes oreilles.

Tu me hais.

Plus que Voldemort lui-même, je pense.

D'une façon différente.

Tu veux le tuer, alors que de la même façon que je ne pourrais jamais t'ôter la vie, tu ne pourras pas me faire subir le sort que tu réserves au meurtrier de tes parents.

Tu es brun, je suis blond.

Déjà, n'importe qui voit cette différence.

De nombreuses filles m'appellent « ange ». Ca me fait bien rire, car tu sais tout comme moi que je suis loin d'en être un. De nous deux, l'ange c'est toi.

Même quand le sang de cette vipère te tachera les mains.

Même quand tu couvriras d'un regard emplis de regret les tombes de tes amis morts au combat.

Toujours un ange.

J'ai appris pour ton passé, tu sais ?

Tes parents adoptifs.

Les privations.

Une vie d'esclave et de monstre.

Un être seul et isolé.

Différent et désespéré.

Trop jeune pour lutter contre cette famille qui n'en était pas une à tes yeux.

Je comprends cela.

Une vie sans enfance, hein ?

Je ne te plaindrai pas.

Je ne t'offrirais pas ma pitié.

Simplement parce que ce n'est pas ce dont tu as besoin.

Passons.

Nos yeux à présent.

Les miroirs de l'âme, comme ont dis.

Dans ce cas, qu'y a-t-il à voir dans les miens ?

Un vide.

Les ténèbres.

Toi.

Je pense que tu te vois dans mes yeux.

Lorsque les tiens, si vert, une forêt vivante qui s'embrase quand je te provoque, rencontre les miens.

Si gris.

Ternes.

J'ai appris depuis si longtemps à cacher mes émotions, qu'elles ne transparaissent plus dans mes yeux.

Ils restent froids et vides.

Seules tes provocations ramènent un peu de vie dans ces perles sinistres.

Mais cela, tu as du t'en apercevoir.

Une forêt dans les yeux d'un ange.

Ta peau est plus sombre que la mienne. Tu es bien plus masculin.

Androgyne.

Ce terme me correspond bien.

Efféminé.

Un peu aussi.

J'ai vraiment l'apparence d'un ange.

« Les apparences sont parfois trompeuses »

Parfois ? Je dirai plutôt 90% des fois, mais ce n'est qu'un point de vue.

Je suis le prince des verts et argent, le prince des glaces.

Toi, le sauveur, l'ami de tous, le prince des rouges et or.

Feu contre glace.

Sauf au lit peut-être… Je peux t'assurer que je brûle.

Tu sais, ça me va bien le verts et l'argent.

Tu me vois avec du rouge ? Franchement !

Le vert tirait bien.

Il mettrait tes yeux en valeurs.

Sérieux, tu les achètes où les frusques que tu portes ?!

Potter.

Harry.

Le sauveur.

Le survivant.

J'ai l'impression d'avoir énuméré des personnes distinctes.

Rien que la manière dont je prononce ton nom et ton prénom n'est pas la même.

Hey, Potter.

Je serais un mangemort demain.

Du moins c'est ce qu'a dis mon père.

Tu comprends le « pourquoi maintenant » de la lettre.

Cette fois Potter, il va falloir me tuer.

Finis, ces joutes qui ressemblait à un jeu sans fin où nous nous perdions.

Tant mieux, je n'en pouvais plus.

Tu as vu ? Rien qu'hier je me suis retrouvé à cours de mots.

Cela t'a surpris, je crois.

Weasley était ravi.

Je m'excuse.

De ne pas être capable de continuer ces joutes qui nous faisaient oublier le reste du monde.

Oublier nos destins et nos passés.

Mais c'est terminé, Potter.

Fini de jouer.

Je n'ai plus qu'à dire la vérité, à présent.

Tu vas assister au premier acte gryffondor de ma vie !

J'appelle ça suicidaire moi.

Mais quand on n'a plus rien à perdre, quelle importance ?

Je ne veux pas spécialement être mangemort.

Je n'y crois plus à cette foutue supériorité des sang-purs.

Pas faute d'avoir tenté de battre Granger !

Harry.

Je t'aime.

…

Evite de t'évanouir, ça m'arrangerais.

Je te l'ai dis, c'est un acte désespéré.

Demain, c'est le début des vacances, et le début de mon futur aussi.

Mais, ce n'est pas obligatoire.

Je sais que tu ne peux répondre à mes sentiments, ne t'en fait pas.

Mais, si tu t'en sens capable, j'aurai aimé que cette fois, se soit toi qui me tendes la main.

Toi qui me propose ton amitié.

On ne peut modifier le passé.

Pourtant, se serait un peu ça.

Es-tu capable de m'accepter ?

Même si une lueur brille enfin dans mes yeux ?

Même si cette lueur est mon amour pour toi ?

Je ne serais jamais ton ennemi.

Si je deviens mangemort…

Lors de la bataille finale…

Tu seras le seul sur qui je ne lèverai jamais la baguette.

Jamais.

Mais je n'épargnerais pas tes amis, n'exagérons rien.

Je me demande ce que tu penses.

As-tu montré cette lettre à tes amis ?

Si oui, j'entends déjà leurs critiques ou leurs moqueries.

Tu peux me faire de nombreuses choses avec cette lettre.

Je m'en fous.

Mais j'aime penser que tu l'as gardée secrète.

Je suis toujours le même au fond.

Serpentard.

Arrogant.

J'ai envie de tuer les filles qui gloussent sur ton passage !

Vil.

Rusé.

Je te regarde sans cesse.

Aristocrate jusqu'au bout des ongles.

Méprisant.

Tu hantes mes jours et mes nuits.

Tu croyais quoi ? Que je rêvais d'amour et d'eau fraiche ? Faut pas pousser !

Mon amour n'est ni gentil, ni chaste.

Tu n'imagines pas tout ce que je souhaite te faire subir.

Je suis très imaginatif sur ce plan là.

Ce n'est peut-être pas le meilleur moyen de te séduire que de dire cela, mais je préfère que tu saches la vérité.

Je suis bourré de défaut.

Pas sur que tu trouve une qualité au milieu.

Tu n'es pas parfait non plus.

Du moins, c'est ce que je me tue à répété à mon cœur glacé qui a eu l'étrange idée de se réchauffer pour toi.

Crois-moi, j'ai eu du mal à l'admettre.

Merde, je suis en train de fantasmer maintenant.

Je n'aurais pas du parler de mes « nuits ».

Vaut mieux que je me taise.

Je pense que dans ton pack de super-héros, tu as « l'acceptation des différences quelles qu'elles soient ».

Donc je doute que tu sois homophobe.

Même si tu es sûrement le parfait hétéro.

J'ai le cœur qui bat un peu vite.

Bizarre.

Tu connais quelque chose à l'amour Potter ?

Moi pas.

Je nage dans l'inconnu là.

Pas très agréable.

Je t'aime.

Putain, t'imagine pas à quel point.

Tu es mon obsession, ma drogue.

Je dois t'effrayer, j'en suis conscient.

Mais, Harry, sache que je suis possessif, au point de vouloir tuer quiconque t'approche.

Egoïste, à te vouloir pour moi seul.

Amoureux, presque prêt à ramper à tes pieds pour que tu m'embrasses.

J'ai dit « presque » !

Bon sang, je n'arrête pas de penser à ça maintenant.

Tes lèvres.

Sur les miennes.

Ta langue…

Putain je suis bon pour la douche froide ou la séance de travaux manuels.

Fait chier.

Je suis pervers également, je ne le nie pas.

Mais t'a vu comme t'es bandant aussi ?!

Je vais stopper cette lettre qui déraille sérieusement.

Je t'en prie.

Je veux être ton ami.

Si tu viens me voir, si tu m'accepte…

Attention, je ne veux pas de ta pitié !

Si tu me rejoins…

Je laisserai tout tomber pour te suivre.

J'ai ma fierté, tu ne pourras pas me demander n'importe quoi.

Mais je te suivrai si tu le désire.

Mon ange, ne crois pas que ce sang va te tacher.

Jamais.

Tous ces sorciers se servent de toi pour tuer ce mec.

Ne te laisse pas atteindre.

Tues le, et pars.

Si tu veux bien de moi, je te suivrai.

Je traite tes amis de toutous, je suis pire…

Je t'aime.

Comment des mots si dégoulinant de bon sentiments paraissent si beaux quand je te les adresse ?

Mystère.

Drago Malefoy.


	2. Vive la maitrise des hormones

**POV draco**

POV Harry

**-**

**Vive la maitrise des hormones.**

**- Malefoy !**

**Le blond se retourna lentement.**

**Il connaissait sa voix par cœur.**

**Comme son visage.**

**Potter avançait vers lui, extrêmement sérieux.**

**- La réponse est non, Malefoy.**

**Je le regarde, perdu.**

**- Je ne serais jamais ton ami.**

**J'entends comme un bruit de verre brisé.**

**Je mets un certain temps à m'apercevoir que c'est le son de mon cœur en morceau.**

**Je sens mes yeux me piquer, alors que je ne pleure plus depuis mes six ans.**

**Il s'approche de moi, et me gorge est de plus en plus serrée.**

_**Harry…**_

**A ce moment, je donnerai n'importe quoi pour avoir été à gryffondor.**

**Il est face à moi.**

**Ses yeux si verts me fixent avec gravité, mais mes pensées n'on plus aucun sens.**

**- Je ne serais jamais ton ami, Drago.**

**Sa voix est douce.**

**Je relève les eux au moment ou ses lèvres rencontrent les miennes.**

**Un fracas retentit : ma valise à heurter le sol. Mais je ne m'en suis pas aperçu.**

**Mes bras autour de sa taille, sa langue dans ma bouche, et son cœur que je sens bondir…**

**Je suis soumis mais je m'en fous.**

**N'importe qui peut nous voir, mais idem.**

**Mais c'est qu'il embrasse bien en plus !**

**Nous nous écartons enfin, hors d'haleine.**

**Ses joues sont rouges et ses lèvres gonflées, je dois être dans le même état.**

**Le train sonne le signal du départ.**

**Je ne l'entends pas.**

**Harry me fait un sourire, avant d'attraper ma valise dans une main, et de m'offrir l'autre.**

**Dont je m'empare sans hésiter.**

**Bon sang je dois avoir l'air très con, un air de stupide bonheur béat sur le visage.**

**Bah tant pis.**

Bon je fais quoi maintenant ?

Je l'ai embrassé.

Bon en même temps, ça fais des mois que j'en rêve, alors…

Je traine mon blond (oui le mien !) dans les couloirs, mais je ne sais même pas où aller.

J'opte pour la salle sur demande.

Je n'arrive toujours pas à y croire.

Draco, le vil serpent qui me déteste (…) m'a avoué ses sentiments.

J'ai en effet caché la lettre à mes amis. Peu importe.

Pour le moment, seul lui compte.

- Ey Potter on va où comme ça ?

Je me stoppe brusquement, avant de me tourner vers mon ange.

Moi je trouve que ça lui va bien.

Il soutient un instant mon regard, mais il faiblit.

Il se mordille la lèvre avant de baisser les yeux en rougissant.

Je craque.

Le poussant contre le mur, je m'empare de ses lèvres. Je le sens fondre, et il se soumet sans protester.

C'est délicieux.

Sa langue caresse la mienne, et ses doigts frôlent ma nuque.

S'il n'arrête pas de soupirer de manière si indécente je le viole.

La baiser s'arrête et Draco me fixe, la bouche entrouverte, les yeux voilés…

Comment je suis sensé me retenir là ?

- On est presque arrivés. Je murmure.

Je parviens par miracle à m'écarter de lui. Il me fait une moue boudeuse, visiblement peu ravi de s'arrêter là.

**Maieuh.**

**Pourquoi il s'est arrêté ? J'étais bien moi !**

**Bon, à charge de revanche. Mon gryffon à l'air très réceptif, ce ne sera pas bien dur de le faire craquer…**

**Je le vois tout à coup stopper sa marche face à un mur vide.**

**Il se met alors à passer devant ce mur, puis fais demi-tour.**

**Je commence à m'inquiéter sérieusement pour la santé mentale d'Harry, quand je m'aperçois qu'une porte est apparue.**

**Le brun rit devant mon air surpris.**

**C'est facile de se moquer !**

**Vexé, je pénètre dans la pièce d'un pas digne.**

**Je me retrouve alors dans une chambre, avec une cheminée devant laquelle repose un canapé et un fauteuil. Tout est dans les tons beige et brun.**

**- Ca te plait ? Questionne mon brun. Il a passé ses bras autour de ma taille et me tien blotti contre son torse. **

**Si c'est un rêve, que personne ne viennent me réveiller…**

**Sa bouche commence à caresser mon cou avec légèreté.**

**Sa langue taquine cet endroit sensible, et je ne peux retenir un gémissement.**

**Je le sens frissonner et il se presse avidement contre moi.**

**- Draco… Soupire-t-il.**

**Mon corps tremble de plaisir. Je doute d'avoir assez de force pour l'arrêter, même si je souhaite connaître ses sentiments.**

**Ses mains me débarrassent de ma robe. Troublé, je me tourne vers lui, croisant son regard embué de désir.**

**Sa bouche se pose sur la mienne et je me perds.**

J'essaie de m'arrêter, en vain. Pas de cours, pas d'élève… Rien qui puisse nous gêner. Ses gémissements envahissent la pièce et je n'arrive plus à me retenir. J'embrasse encore son cou, mais je descends sur les omoplates que je viens de découvrir. Sa chemise est tombée à terre et lui s'accroche à moi pour ne pas faire de même.

Je l'emmène sur le lit, et abandonne la lutte contre mon désir en le voyant ainsi.

Alangui.

Alors que je commence à défaire son pantalon, je me retrouve avec surprise sous lui. Il vient d'inverser nos positions.

- Ne rêve pas trop petit lion…

C'est maintenant lui qui mène la danse, mais je ne m'en plains pas.

Torse nu et le regard incendiaire, je me laisse complètement faire par Draco. Ma robe part en première, suivie de près par mon pull. Ses mains douces caresses mon torse, infiltrées sous mon t-shirt.

Il finit par l'enlevé lui aussi, avant de me contempler avec des yeux gourmands.

Je l'oblige à m'embrasser d'une main sur la nuque, mais il joue avec mes nerfs ; ses dents mordillent avec douceur ma lèvre, et sa langue pénètre enfin ma bouche.

Il est trop doué… Combien de gens en ont profité ?

Enervé par l'idée, je le fais tomber sur moi d'un mouvement de jambe. Nous gémissons quand nos bassins entrent en contact.

Mais il se reprend vite et déboutonne mon pantalon en prenant soin de caresser la bosse qui le déforme. Je me mords les lèvres de plaisir.

- Serpentard… Je murmure d'une voix rauque.

- Et ça te plait. Rétorque-t-il avec un sourire coquin.

Impatient, il ôte mon boxer avec mon pantalon. Je suis nu sous ses regards langoureux.

Gêné, je détourne les yeux, les pommettes rougissantes.

- Tu es magnifique…

Sa voix me fait rougir de plus belle.

- Harry…

Je le fixe, surpris par sa voix hésitante.

- Je… Je t'aime.

C'est son tour de rougir.

Je souris tendrement.

- Moi aussi, idiot.

- Idiot ?! Comment ç…hmm

Je le fait taire de ma langue, et il semble apprécier.

Je lui enlève aussi ses derniers vêtements.

Il m'observe avec sérieux, et je lui fais un sourire assuré. Il allonge le bras afin d'attraper sa baguette, mais je le retiens.

Je glisse moi-même trois de ses doigts dans ma bouche, les léchant avec douceur et langueur. Peu habitué à ce genre de geste, je me rassure en voyant ses yeux s'embrumer.

Il les retire doucement, avant d'en enfoncer un en moi, lentement.

Une sensation étrange, mais sa bouche occupe la mienne et me diverti.

Un deuxième, assorti d'une légère douleur. Il décide de descendre sa bouche plus bas…

Sa langue passe sur mon nombril, me faisant frissonner.

Puis il arrive à mon sexe, et sa langue câline, entraine un gémissement de ma part. Il me prend en bouche au moment ou il rentre son troisième doigt, et je râle de plaisir.

Me jugeant préparé, il ôte ses doigts et se colle contre moi.

- Dracoooo… Je le supplie.

Souriant, il me pénètre avec lenteur.

J'ai mal, mais j'ai déjà éprouvé pire. Je bouge des hanches.

Il gémit aussitôt, avant de sortir pour mieux me prendre d'un coup. Mes gémissements résonnent dans la pièce, tandis que lui se retient. Je parviens à répondre à ses mouvements et Draco se lâche enfin.

Je ne tiens plus…

Un dernier coup et je me libère en criant son nom.

Lui murmure le mien.

**Repu et heureux, je prends mon lion dans mes bras, où il se blottit.**

**- Harry ?**

**- Hmm ?**

**Je souris devant le manque de réaction du brun.**

**- Tu vas le dire à tes amis ? Je demande, tendu.**

**- Oui. Me répond-t-il fermement.**

**Je soupire de soulagement, et je le vois me regarder avec surprise.**

**- Je ne veux pas te séparer de tes amis, et encore moins que l'on se cache.**

**- Tu sais que tu deviens poufsouffle Draco ? **

**Je le fixe les yeux écarquillés. **

**- Ne m'insulte pas, je te prie ! Je m'indigne.**

**Il éclate de rire, et je me décide à le faire taire.**

**- Maudit lion… Mais mon murmure est tendre.**

**Je vois ses yeux papillonner. Avant de s'endormir, il marmonne :**

**- Dis Draco…**

**- Oui ?**

**- Si aucun gryffondor ne sort avec un serpentard, c'est peu–être pour ne pas faire d'accouplement inter-espèce ?**

…

- …**Harry, fais moi plaisir, dors avant de prouver une fois de plus que les gryffondor ne réfléchissent pas avant de parler.**

**- D'accord…**


	3. King of serpents vaincu par KO

**King of serpent vaincu par KO**

Bon alors j'ai… Une dizaine d'évanouis dont Ron, 5 ou 6 qui me font de l'hyper ventilation, une Hermione persuadée qui essaie de trouver une logique dans ma phrase, ou une raison quelconque qui me pousse à prononcer une absurdité pareille.

Bon retour à la case départ, deuxième tentative.

- Je sors avec Drago Malefoy.

Booon on s'en sort mieux.

Maintenant ils sont tous persuadés que Draco m'a ensorcelé. Ou philtred'amourisé.

Génial.

Tentons une autre tactique…

- Si vous ne l'accepté pas tant pis, mais je… je…

La lèvre tremblotante, les yeux mouillés de larmes, victoire assurée : et en effet tout les gryffondors s'excuse en disant que c'était son choix, ils le respectaient, etc.…

Je n'ai pas failli aller à Serpentard pour rien.

Après de longue explication, mes amis acceptent le fait que j'aime vraiment Draco, et se décident à lui promettre mille morts s'il me fait du mal.

Mouais, on va dire que ça ira.

Je sors enfin de ma salle commune, trouvant un Draco agacé qui fusille du regard les gryffondors qui le regardent avec surprise.

- Tu m'attendais ? Je lui demande, etonné.

- Non, j'attendais weasley, le grand amour de ma vie, pourquoi ?

Je souris en levant les yeux au ciel. Draco, le roi du sarcasme.

- Tu attendais lequel des weasley ?

- Ca mérite vraiment une réponse ?

Ron et Hermione sortent alors de la salle.

- Hermione, soit courageuse. Prononça Harry d'une voix grave.

- Hein ? Pourquoi ? Questionna-t-elle, perdue.

- Draco a des vues sur Ron. Désolée, mais je pense que face à lui tu n'a aucune chance.

Le serpentard assomma son brun, qui, décidemment, disait beaucoup de conneries pendant que Hermione tentait de réveiller Ron qui c'était (une fois n'est pas coutume) évanouis.

.

Le quatuor s'avança dans la grande salle. Peu de gens étant restés à Poudlard pour les vacances, la salle possédait une unique table circulaire.

Hermione s'assit à la gauche de Ron et Harry de l'autre côté, tandis que Draco s'asseyait aux côtés de son brun, à la surprise des personnes présentes.

Le repas se passa sans événement notable, si ce n'est que les princes de gryffondor et serpentard plaisantaient ensemble.

Mais arrivé au dessert, la situation dérapa. Harry avait choisi de la glace à la vanille dans une coupe, et la mangeait avec un plaisir évident. Dédaignant son propre dessert, le Blond fixait son lion avec grand intérêt.

Plus particulièrement sa cuillère.

Quelques personnes remarquèrent que le serpentard fixait le survivant.

_Pourvu qu'il ne le fasse pas s'étouffer avec sa cuillère !_ Pensèrent avec effroi quelques poufsouffle.

Snape fronça les sourcils. Que préparait son filleul ?

Loin de se douter des pensées dont il faisait l'objet, Draco observait la cuillère avec attention. Enfin, le moment tant attendu arriva.

- Harry… Murmura le blond.

- Hm ?

Le sourire de l'aristocrate se fit gourmand.

- Tu en as sur la joue… Susurra-t-il.

Sans laisser le temps à Harry de réagir, il approcha sa bouche de la joue du brun, qu'il lécha afin de recueillir la glace.

Incapable de se retenir plus longtemps, il embrassa langoureusement son lion.

Qui avait un délicieux gout de vanille.

Il ne se recula que lorsque son air fut épuisé.

Harry le fixait, les yeux rêveurs et les joues rouges.

BOUM !!!

Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers le professeur le plus craint de Poudlard, qui venait de tomber dans les pommes.

Il avait crû jusqu'au baiser que Draco se moquait de Potter, qu'il lui faisait une blague, que…

Le serpentard vit alors son gryffon qui souriait d'une manière très… satisfaite. Et qui contempla sa coupe de glace, puis le professeur Snape.

…

_Il ne l'a quand même pas fait exprès ?!_

Harry lui fit un sourire innocent.

_Il l'a définitivement fait exprès. _


	4. Loup et lucifer

Quand je me suis réveillée ce matin, jai eu la surprise d'avoir 11 mails !

Et tous de

J'en ai reçu encore après.

Au moment ou je publie ce chapitre, j'ai :

1 story alert+

4 favorite story +

8 review.

Merci a tous !

Je n'ai eu aucune question donc je fais juste un remerciement général pour les reviews. Vous voyez, ça paye : y a une suite !

Sous ces nombreux encouragements, je n'ai pu qu'écrire une suite.

Par contre, j'ai décidé de faire ici ce couple :

Remus Lupin/Lucius Malefoy

Donc désolé pour ceux qui n'aime pas ce couple, moi je l'apprécie beaucoup...

.

.

.

**Lucifer et le loup.**

.

.

.

Quittant la table du petit déjeuner pour leur premier cours, les gryffondors de septième année, (accompagnés d'un serpentard blond) se dirigèrent vers les cachots en grommelant.

- Bordel, Harry, Draco, arrêtez ça ou je rends mon déjeuner ! Hurla un Ron oscillant entre le vert et le rouge. Peut être un peu blanc aussi.

A regret, le serpentard s'éloigna de son brun aux joues rougies.

- Ron… Murmura Harry, les larmes aux yeux.

- Ah non cette fois ça ne marche pas Harry. J'accepte ta relation, mais ne le bécote pas en face de moi.

Le sauveur bouda d'avoir été percé à jour, et Hermione regardait la scène, blasée.

Un mois que les deux princes sortaient ensemble, et le rouquin ne s'était toujours pas habitué. Les autres serpentards non plus, vu leur teinte verdâtre.

- Rentrez et à vos places ! Rugit le professeur le plus craint de Poudlard.

_En voilà un autre qui n'a toujours pas digéré la nouvelle._ Songea Hermione en voyant Snape jeté un regard mi-incrédule mi dégouté au couple.

Qui s'en foutait royalement, il faut dire.

Sous un ordre du professeur, les deux jeunes étaient séparés pendant son cours.

Il faut dire qu'au premier cours, Snape ne comprenait pas pourquoi Potter virait au rouge brique et semblait avoir du mal à respirer.

Il s'évanouit quand il apprit la cause : les mains de Malefoy s'étaient faites _très_ baladeuses, ou plus exactement une faisait la potion pendant que l'autre était glissée entre les jambes du gryffondor.

Ayant jugé qu'il était suffisamment tombé dans les pommes pour le restant de sa vie, les deux calamités étaient séparées.

_Le moment était enfin venu. Face à face, au milieu des sorts qui volaient en tout sens._

_Le moment tant attendu._

_Ils commencèrent à s'affronter, mais la différence d'expérience était flagrante._

_Mais quelque chose le sauva. Un mangemort surgit derrière son maitre et lui lança un stupéfix. _

_Si le sort échoua, il détourna l'attention du mage noir, permettant au sauveur de le tuer avec un le sort que Dumbeldore lui avait appris à cet effet._

_Mais pas avant qu'un sort du lord n'atteigne le mangemort._

_Harry parvint juste à percevoir des cheveux blonds._

_Malefoy ?!_

.

.

.

- Harry, enfin tu te réveilles !

Le brun se trouvait sur le lit de l'infirmerie.

Des bribes de souvenir traversèrent son esprit.

Il leva des yeux suppliant vers ses amis.

- Oui Harry, tu l'as tué.

_Grâce à ce blond._

En parlant de blond, une furie de la même couleur lui arriva dans l'estomac.

Harry sourit tendrement.

Avant de se prendre un coup sur la tête.

- Espèce d'abruti de gryffondor ! Tu ne pouvais pas simplement lui envoyer un avada kedavra et puis basta ? Et non, il a fallu que tu envoi un sort qui vient d'on ne sait où, et qui a failli te tuer ! Abruti !

- Draco…

- Quoi !

- C'est ton père qui m'a sauvé.

Le silence prit place dans la pièce.

- Il a toujours su changer de camp au dernier moment. Mais je doute que cela le sauve cette fois. Grogna le serpentard.

- Et vous avez tort.

Touts les regards se tournèrent vers Snape, surpris.

- Votre père a en effet changé de camp, mais depuis un certain temps Draco.

Ils ressemblaient tous à des poissons hors de l'eau à présent.

_Draco ressemble à un gryffondor. Déchéance totale._

- Mais… Murmura-t-il.

- Il ne vous l'a pas dit parce qu'il ne l'a dit à personne. Seuls Dumbledore et moi sommes au courant.

- Mais il voulait m'emmener me faire marquer pendant les vacances !

- Il n'a jamais été aussi heureux que lorsqu'il a vu que vous n'aviez pas prit le train. Il ne pouvait pas griller sa couverture. Surtout avec une femme partisante de Voldemort jusqu'au bout des ongles.

Les jeunes ne dirent rien, songeurs.

- Depuis quand à peu près ?

- Environ deux ans. Du moins qu'il espionne pour nous ; D'après ses dires, la vie qu'il avait après la première chute du Lord lui a tellement plu que sa renaissance a été un événement funeste à ses yeux. Surtout quand il pensait que son fils aurait une vie différente de la sienne…

- Sait-il au moins que je sors avec Potter ?

Le professeur eut un rictus.

- Je vous laisse lui annoncer. Grâce au témoignage de Dumbledore, il a juste écopé de la surveillance d'un auror.

- Lequel ? Questionna Harry, curieux.

Le rictus s'agrandit.

- Lupin.

- Quoi ?!

Tous regardèrent Draco avec surprise, qui affichait un air catastrophé.

.

.

Ils sont au manoir Malefoy.

Le quatuor s'arrêta devant l'immense portail en fer forgé. En tant que propriétaire des lieux, Draco l'ouvrit, et s'avança dans le jardin. Il fixa avec amusement son petit lion émerveillé.

Mais lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant la porte qui s'avéra être celle de la cuisine et d'où s'échappait des bruits de conversation, le blond laissa Harry passer en premier.

Etonné, le brun ouvrit la porte.

- Allons Remus, ne fais pas ta mauvaise tête.

- Malefoy, j'ai dit E-CAR-TE-TOI !

Les plus jeunes se figèrent en voyant Malefoy qui avait bloqué le loup garou contre l'espace de cuisine, une main de chaque coté de ses hanches.

Et ils étaient _très _proches.

Et visiblement pas assez au goût de Lucius, vu la manière dont il regardait le châtain.

Draco gémit de désespoir, peu surpris.

Harry s'était figé, Hermione imitait une nouvelle fois le poisson rouge…

Et Ron, fidèle à lui-même, s'étala par terre dans un grand bruit.

Surpris par le fracas, les deux hommes s'écartèrent vivement.

Ou plutôt Lupin poussa vivement Malefoy, virant au rouge vif, sous le regard amusé de ce dernier.

- Père… Soupira Draco, une main sur le front.

- Ah Draco ! Je suis ravi de te voir. Vous aussi Potter, merci pour tout.

- C'est plutôt moi qui dois vous remercier, non ? Répliqua Harry, une fois remis de ses émotions.

Malefoy eut un sourire, avant d'agiter la main comme si cela n'avait pas d'importance.

- Père, je sors avec Harry. Annonça Draco, peu patient.

L'homme blond se figea, avant de frapper son point dans sa main, venant de réaliser une chose.

- C'est pour ça que tu n'étais pas dans le train !

Oui.

E- t bien, c'est merveilleux, tout mes vœux de bonheur.

Draco secoua la tête de dépit. Il savait que son Père avait un faible pour le loup garou, vu ce qu'il avait entendu une fois alors qu'il avait voulu rentrer dans la salle de bain.

Alors que son père y était déjà, et apparemment occupé.

_Une seconde …_

- Père qui a choisi l'auror qui doit vous garder ?

- Dumbledore, pourquoi ?

_Foutu vieux manipulateur._

Harry était parvenu à la même conclusion.

Mais une voix surprise et furieuse retentit dans la pièce.

- Attends Harry, depuis quand tu sors avec ce serpentard ?

Le survivant se tourna vers Remus.

- Depuis qu'il m'a dit qu'il m'aimait et que je lui aie répondu la même chose. Si tu n'es pas d'accord pour cette relation Remus, j'en suis désolé, mais je ne changerais pas d'avis.

Le loup garou ne dit rien, choqué. Le gryffondor l'avait toujours écouté, mais là visiblement il n'en ferait qu'a sa tête.

- Et oui les enfants grandissent. Prononça Lucius d'une voix dramatique.

Draco se retint de taper sa tête contre le mur le plus proche. A la place, il enlaça Harry et plongea la tête dans son cou, fermant les yeux.

Le brun ronronna presque.

- Pauvre Remus je vais te consoler. S'exclama le blond plus âgé, prenant le loup dans ses bras.

Au moment où Ron se réveillait.

Hermione l'attrapa brutalement pour le ramener à Poudlard avant qu'il s'évanouisse _encore._

Au moment ou elle passait la porte d'entrée, elle entendit un grand cri suivit d'un fracas retentissant.

Figés, Draco et Harry fixait la scène : Un Remus rougissant venait, après avoir poussé un cri peu viril, d'envoyer Lucius percuté le mur proche.

Le blond était K.O. et le loup tentait de reprendre son souffle.

- Harry, dit-il, j'accepte ta relation si tu es sur de toi. Mais Draco, si tu fais le moindre mal à Harry…

Les yeux du châtain se plissèrent et le regard de Draco alterna entre son père au sol et le loup garou.

Il hocha prudemment la tête.

.

**Le lendemain**

**.**

Tous les élèves se dirigèrent vers la Grande salle afin de prendre leu petit déjeuner.

Mais avant cela, le directeur allait présenter les nouveaux professeurs.

En effet, le professeur de DCFM c'était révéler être (encore !) un partisan de Voldemort, et le professeur d'histoire de la magie avait décidé d'abandonner son poste (enfin !).

Les yeux de Dumbledore pétillaient trop, jugèrent les élèves.

- Mes amis, j'ai la joie de vous annoncer que le professeur Lupin a accepté de récupérer son poste.

Des hurlements joyeux retentirent en majorité.

- Et pour remplacer ce brave Binns, Monsieur Malefoy va prendre sa place. Bon appétit.

Seuls quatre élèves comprirent pourquoi les yeux du Directeur avaient autant pétillé.

Et pourquoi Remus semblait aussi renfrogné.

Les élèves de l'école comprirent vite qu'ils assistaient à une séduction acharnée entre professeur.

Remus tentait tant bien que mal d'échapper au blond, qui semblait déterminé.

Draco s'était résigné, et Harry trouvait la situation à mourir de rire.

A l'inverse de Snape qui démoralisait dès qu'il croisait un de ses deux collègues.

_Vivement la retraite…_

_._

Au bout d'un mois, le blond commença à désespérer. Quoi qu'il fasse, ce fichu loup garou bandant l'évitait.

La situation était peut-être sans espoir ?

Il avait cru que Harry sortant avec son fils, ils se seraient rapprochés, mais non.

Et cela semblait de pire en pire.

Il entendit frapper à la porte de son bureau. Ce fut justement le couple qui entra.

- Père ?

L'homme ne répondit pas, et Draco s'inquiéta vraiment. Il pensait que la tentative de séduction de son père n'était qu'une lubie passagère, mais cela ne semblait pas être le cas.

Il se tourna vers son amant, la crainte envahissant ses beaux yeux gris.

Le brun se perdit en eux un instant, avant d'afficher un visage déterminé.

Puis il sourit à Draco.

- Reste avec ton père.

Il murmura en suite à son oreille :

- Je vais parler avec Remus.

Le sourire lumineux de son blond ne fit que renforcer sa détermination.

.

BLAM !

La porte claqua une première fois contre le mur, puis une seconde quand le brun furieux la referma.

- Remus, il faut qu'on parle !

Le châtain regarda son filleul avec surprise.

- Pourquoi tu évites Lucius Malefoy ?

Le loup se rembrunit.

- A ton avis.

- Parce que tu as peur ? Parce que tu es un loup garou ? Parce que c'est un Malefoy ? Ou alors un peu des trois ?

La voix du brun s'était peu à peu adoucie, tandis qu'il se rapprochait du bureau.

Remus baissa la tête, honteux que son filleul ai deviné si facilement la cause de son refus.

- Remus tu es un idiot. C'est un Malefoy, mais Draco aussi.

Malgré ce qu'il pensait au début, le loup s'était rendu à l'évidence : Draco était amoureux de son filleul. Même s'il restait un serpentard, il manifestait à l'égard de son brun une tendresse discrète mais sincère.

- Et puis, il le sait que tu es un loup garou. Franchement Remus.

L'intéressé ne répondit rien.

- Tu as peur et je le comprends. Annonça calmement Harry en s'adossant au mur. Mais qu'est-ce que tu risques à tenter l'expérience ?

- M'attacher à un connard qui va me jeter ?

Le sauveur se tut un instant, réfléchissant à ce qu'il devait avouer ou garder secret. La crainte dansant dans les yeux de Draco lui revint en mémoire.

- Ecoute Remus, je vais te parler franchement. D'abord, en tant que loup garou, tu n'es pas sensé « sentir » les mensonges ?

- Un Malefoy est maitre dans l'art de cacher ses émotions.

- Bon alors moi, je vais te dire un truc, ok ? Je ne suis surement pas sensé t'en parler, mais tant pis. Draco et moi, on est passé voir Lucius. Il déprimait complètement. Vu comment il est depuis la chute de Voldemort (à savoir joyeux et souriant, et non plus hautain) je me disais que c'était un peu de la comédie, mais… Draco avait l'air terriblement inquiet.

Le châtain le fixa, étonné.

- Donc soit tu décide d'y mettre un peu de bonne volonté, soit je lui prête la carte du maraudeur.

- Tu n'oserais pas ! S'écria Lupin en se redressant brusquement.

Le sourire sadique de son filleul lui confirma le contraire.

- Tu subis trop l'influence de Draco. Soupira-t-il, vaincu.

Le brun sourit victorieusement.

Après les encouragements du survivant, Lucius Malefoy reprit sa chasse.

.

.

- Remus !

L'interpellé se figea malgré lui. Il se tourna lentement vers Malefoy qui le rejoignit.

Il avait beau avoir dit à son filleul qu'il ferait des efforts, c'était plus compliqué que ça. Il avait l'habitude d'un Malefoy hautain, arrogant, insultant… ça il pouvait gérer sans problème.

Mais il avait en face de lui un Lucius souriant et qui le dévorait du regard.

Définitivement pas habitué, Remus frissonna en tournant le dos à son collègue… Qui en profita pour l'attaquer en lâche.

- Désolé Rem, je sais que ça te gène quand je te regarde comme ça.

Il avait dis cela tout en l'enlaçant, collant son torse contre le dos du loup garou.

_Vraiment pas habitué._ Songea-t-il.

Le problème, c'était surtout que le souffle dans son cou le faisait frissonner, de même que le corps apetissant qu'il sentait derrière lui.

_Merde_.

C'était sans doute LE truc auquel il avait du mal à s'habituer. Le blond avait un effet assez gênant sur son corps.

- Remus ?

_Mince, il disait quelque chose ?_

- Euh Malefoy écoute …

- Lucius.

Le loup retint un soupir. C'était la lubie de l'ex-serpentard en ce moment : qu'il l'appelle par son prénom.

- Bon alors Lucius, je… Hey arrête ça !

- Quoi donc, ça ? murmura-t-il, taquin, en soufflant à nouveau sur la nuque du loup garou.

Il se rendit alors compte qu'enlacer le lycan était une mauvaise idée : il n'arrivait pas à retenir ses hormones frustrées, mais ne parvenait pas non plus à lâcher l'ex-gryffondor.

Remus essayait de reconnecter ses neurones, quand il sentit une langue câline sur sa nuque. Pris par surprise, un gémissement lui échappa. Malefoy en profita pour le retourner, et le coincer contre le mur proche.

Perdu dans les yeux gris du blond, le loup garou était incapable de se défendre. Pas quand il voyait le désir qui brûlait dans son regard.

Lucius l'embrassa, et il ne put que trembler de plaisir, répondait au baiser pendant que ses mais agrippèrent la robe de l'autre sorcier dans son dos.

Ses derniers neurones vaillants déconnectèrent à leur tour, quand la langue du blond pénétra sa bouche pour rencontrer la sienne. Il la caressa lentement, et sans résister le lycan lui répondit.

L'ex-serpentard rompit le baiser, et Remus laissa échapper un soupir.

Malefoy dut se faire violence pour ne pas le prendre là, tout de suite. Il s'éloigna à regret de son collègue, qui le regarda sans comprendre.

- Tu as l'air un peu dans les vapes. S'amusa le blond.

Rougissant, Le loup détourna le regard.

- Remus, je veux aller plus loin. Seulement…

L'autre pencha la tête sur le coté, attendant la suite.

- Je ne veux pas que ce soit un coup d'un soir. Expliqua l'ancien mangemort, paressant peu sur de lui.

Un instant surpris, le lycan finit par sourire.

- C'est bon, j'ai compris. Mais je vais bientôt avoir cours là.

- Ce soir ?

Comprenant le sous entendu, Le professeur de DCFM rougit.

Décidé à le convaincre, Lucius s'avança pour l'embrasser à nouveau.

Cette fois encore, l'esprit de Remus se fit brumeux et le baiser le laissa pantelant.

Il réalisa qu'il n'était même pas sur de pouvoir se passer de _ça_ pendant les heures qui restaient avant le soir.

- D'accord. Abandonna-t-il.

Ravi, le blond l'embrassa aussitôt, et le lycan fut dans l'incapacité de regretter son choix.

Au sourire joyeux qu'arbora le professeur d'histoire tout l'après midi, Harry et Draco comprirent que le loup garou avait enfin cédé. Ce dernier semblait d'ailleurs plutôt tendu.

Le grand et redouté Malefoy, Ex-mangemort et bras droit du seigneur noir, politicien craint et redouté…

Stressait à mort.

Il faisait pour le moment des allers-retours dans le salon de ses appartements.

_Est-ce qu'il viendra ? Il a dit oui, dont qu'il le fera. C'est un gryffondor après tout._

…

_Et s'il ne venait pas ?_

Et cela durait depuis la fin de sa dernière heure de cours. Car il avait dis « ce soir » mais n'avait précisé aucune heure.

Son collègue lui faisait décidemment perdre tous ces moyens.

Il sursauta en entendant quelques coups timides frappés à sa porte. Essayant de ne pas courir pour aller ouvrir (il était un Malefoy !) il marcha néanmoins à grandes enjambées jusqu'à la porte, qu'il ouvrit sur un Remus Lupin rougissant.

_Merlin sauvez moi, je suis en train de me ramollir._

Sans un mot, il s'écarta pour le laisser rentrer.

- Un verre Lupin ?

Son collègue secoua la tête sans un mot, avant de plonger son regard dans l'autre, gris.

Comme hypnotisé, l'aristocrate vint s'asseoir à ses côtés sur le divan.

- Tu es sur de toi ? Murmura le blond dans une dernière parcelle réflexion.

- Oui.

Un simple murmure d'acquiescement.

Lucius s'approcha encore, et l'embrassa. Doucement au début, mais Remus passa sa main dans son dos, puis sur sa nuque pour approfondir le baiser.

Ravi, le blond l'allongea sous lui, sans séparer leurs lèvres. Ils se détachèrent finalement, et l'ex-mangemort en profita pour glisser une main sous la chemise du lycan, qui était venu sans sa robe de sorcier.

Lucius avait ôté la sienne un peu plus tôt, et il savoura le halètement que laissa échapper le loup garou, avant de l'embrasser à nouveau. Ses mains défirent la chemise gênante, et souleva Remus pour la lui retirer.

La bouche du blond dériva dans son cou, et le maraudeur gémit.

Il était incapable de réfléchir, tandis que le plaisir envahissait son corps, et qu'une chaleur brûlante surgissait dans ses reins.

Il se cambra quand l'aristocrate commença à déboutonner son pantalon, ne se privant pas de caresser l'entrejambe de son amant.

Perdu dans son plaisir, il s'agrippait à l'ex-serpentard, le suppliant des yeux.

Lucius déglutit devant la vision du châtain uniquement en boxer, et complètement excité. Jugeant qu'il ne tiendrait plus très longtemps, il prit le lycan dans ses bras, le faisant glapir de surprise, pour l'amener dans sa chambre.

Remus fut allonger sur le lit, et vit que son collègue restait debout afin de se déshabiller. Il ne parvint pas à détacher ses yeux du corps tentant du blond face à lui.

Il gémit, invitant son amant à le rejoindre.

Celui-ci remarqua la lueur animale qui dansait dans les yeux du second professeur, et trembla d'envie.

Il s'allongea sur lui, les faisant haleter plus fort.

Le loup garou ondula contre son aine, invitation brûlante qui fit perdre la raison à son amant. Sa magie lui échappa et les boxer disparurent.

Bon sang il ne tiendrait jamais ! Lucius s'enivrait de l'odeur du lycan ne pouvant que se frotter au corps chaud.

- Lucius… Gémit le châtain, achevant de faire craquer son partenaire.

Le blond voulut lancer une formule de lubrification, mais il s'étrangla à moitié lorsque son amant ouvrit les cuisses afin de le placer entre elles, poussant un soupir indécent.

Ne pouvant résister à la supplique muette dans les yeux de son amant, il le pénétra d'un coup. Ils crièrent tous deux, et leur respiration hératique s'accélérèrent. Les prunelles dorées brillaient d'une lueur de désir animal, et un mouvement de hanche tentateur invita Lucius à bouger.

Il amorça un rythme doux qui fit grogner son amant, qui, agacé, ondula brutalement, les pupilles dilatées.

Cessant sa torture, l'aristocrate accéléra leurs mouvements, faisant presque hurler son compagnon. Il sentit les ongles de ce dernier, plutôt longs, le griffer dans le dos, mais il était trop pris dans son plaisir pour s'en préoccuper. Il glissa sa main entre eux pour caresser le sexe du lycan qui pour le coup, eut la respiration coupée, avant de mettre à gémir de façon trop excitant pour que le blond parviennent à se retenir longtemps. Le loup jouit le premier, suivit de son partenaire qui perdit le souffle au resserrement des chairs autour de sa verge.

Essoufflés et en sueur, les deux sorciers se glissèrent sous les draps, non sans lancer un sort de nettoyage.

Remus vit alors avec horreur les traces de griffure qui ornait le dos de son collègue. Voyant le regard honteux du lycan, il l'enlaça avant de s'allonger à ses côtés.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, une potion et je n'aurai plus rien.

A moitié rassuré, il se blotti néanmoins dans ses bras.

- Je ne savais pas que tu étais un sauvage au lit !

La remarque fit violemment rougir le châtain, tandis que Lucius éclatait de rire devant la gêne de son amant.

.

.

- C'est pas bientôt fini ?! Rugit le redouté maître des potions.

Face à lui, le couple se sépara à regret. Tandis que Lucius jetait un regard assassin au sorcier, Remus rougissait légèrement.

_C'est décidé, je vais donner ma démission au directeur._ Décida Snape.

_C'est devenu une mode les couples serpent/lion ou quoi ?!_

En plus d'être ensembles, il s'embrassait dans la salle des professeurs. Sous les yeux du pauvre Sevérus.

_J'ai besoin de vacances_. Songea-t-il en constatant que les deux tourtereaux avaient à peine tenu cinq minutes.

Agacé, il décida de rentrer dans ses appartements. En chemin, il se rappela avoir oublié sa plume dans sa classe. Heureux de rencontrer des couloirs vide par cet ensoleillé samedi après-midi ou tous les élèves ou presque gambadait dans le parc, il arriva enfin devant la porte de la salle.

- Draco…

Le gémissement le figea net, la main a quelques centimètres de la poignée.

_Ils n'ont pas osé ?!_

- Draco… s'il te plait… Hmm.

_Ils… Ils… Dans MA classe !_

Et vu les bruits qu'il entendait, plus exactement sur son bureau.

- Draco, si quelqu'un en…entre… Hn arrête…

- Ils sont tous dehors.

- Mais Snape…

- Il n'a aucune raison de passer ici.

- Drac… Aaah…

Traumatisé à vie, le pauvre Snape décida de retourner se coucher. Il attendrait qu'on veuille bien l'achever.

Plus jamais il ne ferait de cours dans ce cachot.

Il arriva enfin à ses appartements, où il entra avec un soupir de soulagement. Qui s'étrangla dans sa gorge quand il trouva ses deux collègues visiblement occupés, sur SON canapé.

Ils se relevèrent aussitôt, gênés.

- Hem. Désolé, on t'attendait, et…

Sévérus les dépassa sans rien dire.

Sous les regards surpris il rentra dans sa chambre, et on entendit le bruit d'un matelas qui s'affaisse.

Sans comprendre, Lucius et le lycan décidèrent de partir.

Snape soupira en entendant la porte s'ouvrir puis se fermer.

_Dites moi que c'est un cauchemar…_


End file.
